


Newlyweds

by SpaceCakes



Series: Lovers of the Valley [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCakes/pseuds/SpaceCakes
Summary: First day together as a married couple, Sebastian and his new wife Luna "break in" the new relationship by having a bit of fun.
Relationships: Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Lovers of the Valley [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Newlyweds

The sweet-sour taste of homemade lemonade assaulted the young woman’s taste buds as she sat in her cool kitchen watching her new husband and his best friend bring the last box into the house. She just couldn’t get over that title.

Her husband. And she was his wife. They had only tied the knot yesterday. The wedding was held on the beach, small and intimate. She smiled at the fond memory of her husband-to-be’s reaction upon seeing her for the first time in her wedding dress. Seeing him in his tux, dark hair slicked back and white gloves on his hands. Well, she just wanted to devour him right then and there. She controlled herself of course. It wasn’t too hard, she was so giddy the whole time, she could barely even speak.

Unfortunately, the two were so tired when they got home, they just took off their wedding clothes and plopped into their (now shared) bed, falling asleep before their heads even hit the pillows. She regrets not being able to take his gloves off with her teeth.

The next day—today—they were unpacking the last of her husband’s belongings. Despite living in a basement, there was still quite a lot to unload.

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to unpack a whole house.” Their blond friend Sam had exclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow from working in the heat of summer.

“Yeah, that would have been pretty exhausting.” Her husband, Sebastian, responded. In place of his iconic black hoodie, he wore a black muscle t-shirt, showing off his lean arms. The man might have lacked muscle, but he was still toned, and quite pretty to look at.

“You, uh, you boys want some lemonade?” Luna offered, trying to distract herself.

“Don’t mind if I do Luna!” Sam gave his signature smile before pouring himself a glass.

“Thanks, babe.” Sebastian placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips that made her sigh contently to herself and melt.

The blissful feeling was interrupted by the sound of fake gagging.

“Get a room lovebirds.” Sam faked a grimace that caused Sebastian to roll his eyes.

Luna giggled, placing her empty cup on the table saying, “Well, we do have a whole house.”

Sebastian just snorted, while Sam finished the last bit of his juice.

“And that’s my queue to go,” he said before putting his cup in the sink. He patted Sebastian on the shoulder before making his way to the door. “Have fun you two!” He paused, stopping just outside the door, looking back at the newlyweds with a mischievous gleam in his eye, “But not too much fun okay? Gotta enjoy the married life before you bring babies into the picture.”

“Oh my god.” Sebastian mumbled under his breath, making his way over to the door, “Goodbye Sam.”

“Don’t forget to use protection!” He managed to shout before Sebastian slammed the door, Sam’s laughter muffled behind it.

Sebastian sighed before running a hand through his hair, causing Luna’s heart to skip a beat. She wanted to run her fingers through his soft black locks. Wanted to pull his head back by the hair and kiss his neck.

“Sorry about him.”

That snapped Luna back to reality, giving a small shy smile, “No, it’s fine. I’m pretty much used to Sam’s teasing by now.”

Looking around the house surrounded with boxes, Sebastian folded his arms, taking in all the future work they’ll need to do.

Biting back a yawn he said, “I think I’m gonna take a break. Rest my eyes for a bit. You could join me if you want.” He headed off in the direction of their shared bedroom, leaving the door cracked just a smidge.

Luna was in a daze, eyes locked on the cracked open door. You could join me if you want. Was that an invitation? Or did he just want to nap together? Sebastian was a surprisingly affectionate person when it was just the two of them, so wouldn’t he had made it obvious if he wanted to do more then nap together? Perhaps she was just thinking too much into this.

She stood to her feet and softly made her way to their bedroom. Her heart melted at that thought. Their bedroom. Swallowing a giggle at that happy thought, she opened the door, wincing at the sound it made. Said sound caught Sebastian’s attention, eyes meeting hers he gave her a small smile.

“Hey, Lulu.”

The sound of his voice never ceased to make her smile. The melody of her nickname on his lips made her swoon.

“H-hey Seb.” She cleared her throat, “Is that invitation still open?”

His smile brightened as he scoots over, making room for her to lie down. She doses so, deciding to use his chest as a pillow, earning her a small chuckle from her companion. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her at the top of her head. She sighed happily, placing a kiss to his cheek. She decided to be a little cheeky and placed another long chaste kiss on his lips. Right as she pulled away, he placed his hand behind her head and brought her lips back to his and kissed her deeply. She hummed satisfied. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth. He cradled her head with one hand, rubbing circles on her cheek with his thumb with the other. He kissed her like she was his favorite flavor of candy. She kissed back like she was starving, and he was her first meal in weeks. The kiss was sweet, gentle, and full of yearning.

They parted, Sebastian, placing his forehead atop hers, panting. He noticed the mischievous shine in her eyes, raising a curious eyebrow he questions, “What are you planning?”

She simply just smiled, sitting up and climbing on his waist to straddle him. Leaning into his ear, she purred, “You’ll have to wait and see.”

She didn’t stop to see his reaction, fearing she’d lose her confidence if she did. Instead, she started leaving soft feather-like kisses on the crook of his neck. She received an encouraging squeeze on the ass to keep going. Her face heated up as the action, pausing for half a second. She swallowed her nervousness, going back to leaving a trail of kisses before making it to his collar bone, her hands wandering under his shirt, relishing in the warmth of his skin.

She smiled softly to herself when she felt a growing bulge beneath her. She readjusted herself until her face was near his crotch, hands on the waist of his pants.

“May I?” She seeks his permission before going any further.

She sucks in a breath at the sight of his eyes. Pupils dilated, glazed over; he looks as though he could devour her. He licks his lips and nods.

Without hesitating, she unbuttoned his jeans and boxers and pulls them down in one swoop. She licked her lips at the sight of his erect dick. She gently takes it in her hands, receiving a soft gasp from her flushed husband. She began stroking it. Slowly. Too slow. Agonizingly slow, if Sebastian had anything to say about it. He moaned as he felt her kiss the tip of his cock. Her touch was light as a feather, as though she was afraid she'd break him. Gentle, sweet touches that turned his brain to mush.

He felt her tongue as she licked from the base of his cock to the head. Another light kiss to the tip, strokes going a bit faster. He bucked his hips and groaned.

"Fuck." He mumbles under his breath, "Luna, please."

She smiles to herself. His voice is so deep. It turns her on even more. She's pretty sure she's soaked by now.

"Please what?" She asked, feigning innocence.

She licked the head of his cock and he shivered. She was unraveling him. Slowly and meticulously. She knew all the right buttons to press. His head jerked back as he felt the warmth of her mouth take him in. Looking down at her, he catches her eyes and almost comes undone then and there. Her piercing green eyes were burning holes into his stormy grey ones. Her head was bobbing up and down, tongue dancing around his length. She hummed blissfully and he felt the vibrations travel through his whole body. His brain was static. He didn't hear the words leaving his mouth. He was sure it was her name. He was hoping it was. Or maybe it was nonsense. He couldn't think straight. He was only focused on her. What she was doing to him. How she's turned him into putty in her hand--er, mouth?

Whatever he was saying, it must have encouraged her to go faster.

He can feel it. He's so close now. She sped up with almost no warning, releasing his cock with an audible pop. She looked at him, eyes full of lustful mischief, she moans, "Sebastian," She whines, "Please cum for me," and that unravels him.

Having Sebastian finish inside her mouth and watching his body melt in pure ecstasy has Luna feeling triumphant. The breathy way he said her name gave her a fuzzy prideful feeling in her chest. He lay still for a while, mind melted in pure bliss. She crawled up to him, placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"How was that?" She asked with genuine curiosity. 

He opened his grey eyes taking her in. He sat upon his elbow, the other hand on her cheek.

"You're amazing." He says before capturing her lips. This kiss was sloppy. More desperate. Wet and exciting.

He had managed to lay her down beneath him, mouths still one. He pulled up for air before eyeing her up and down.

"I think," He breathed, voice dangerously deep, "You're too overdressed."

He took off her shirt before smothering her neck in a barrage of kisses. He bit her jawline, earning him a surprised yelp. He soothed over the area with his tongue. He felt Luna's moan vibrated on his lips. His hands wandered to her back, grabbing the clasp of her bra. He smirked in satisfaction when he unclasped the latches, freeing her breast. Peppering her neck with more kisses, he moved to her chest, grasping one breast with the palm of his hand, taking the other in his mouth. She threw her head back with a soft moan as he played with her nipple with his tongue. He didn't neglect her other breast, as his hand worked its magic, messaging and rubbing the overly sensitive nipple.

The sound of her gasping and humming in pure bliss sent a shiver down his spine. He felt himself growing hard at the way her lips sang his name. Like a sweet melody to his ears.

Sebastian's hand wandered down her stomach, to her waistband. He fiddled with the button of her pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them off along with her soaked panties. He dotted her stomach with kisses, which earned him a soft giggle from his ticklish wife. His hand left a trail of goosebumps going lower down her body, before finally stopping at her clit. He began to rub the bud in slow circular motions, smirking to himself at the sound of his wife's pleased gasp.

He leaned down and gently kissed her thigh, inching closer to her entrance. A slow lick had her arching her back, biting her lip trying to hold back a very loud moan. He licked, nipped sucked away at the sensitive bundle of nerves. He inserted his fingers with ease, marveling at just how wet she was. He sat up, taking her in, and sucked in air through his teeth at the sight in front of him. Luna's curly, chestnut hair lay around her like a halo, her normally bright green eyes dark and glazed over. Her warm brown skin partially glowing. No matter how many times he laid his eyes on her, she was always so beautiful.

He leaned over and hungrily captured her lips. She hummed blissfully, gently biting his lip, driving him wild. He aligned his cock at her entrance, his wife's breath hitching at the sensation. He only entered halfway, lips still on hers. He moves to the corner of her mouth before moving down her neck. He finally settles in the crook of her neck, placing soft kisses on her sensitive skin. He's teasing her, he knows. He wants her to grow desperate. Want's her to plead for it.

And she does. She bucks her hips and moans, a soft "Please," escaping her bruised lips. He almost feels bad. Almost.

"Please what?" She could practically hear his satisfied smirk as the words left his lips, mimicking the very words she had said to him earlier.

Had she been in a better state of mind she'd glare at him, but she wanted him so bad. Needed him.

"Please," She repeated, voice breathy, barely above a whisper, " _Please just fuck me_." She wanted to sound bold, but it came out more like a whine. He wasn't going to push her. He too was practically at his limit. And so, he gladly did what he was asked. The sound of her voice cracking from his touch fills him with bliss. He's hot and her touch only makes it worse. Her legs are wrapped around his waist, taking him in deeper. He moans aloud at the sensation, wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close. He loves the way she fits so perfectly against him. Loves how her body moves under him. Adores the sound of her voice, weak and hoarse from overuse. He's sighing her name into her neck. Her fingers are in his hair, grip tight. He slows his pace, capturing her lips, swallowing her whines of pleasure. Their lips are bruised, swollen, and tender from their heavy make-out. He slams himself back into her. He's faster, a bit rougher now. She arches her back, a low satisfying moan escaping her swollen lips. He's high on the pure ecstasy. They're both close. So very close.

She called out his name, seeing nothing but stars at the height of her climax. He fucked her through it, stroking her hair tenderly. He soon followed her, a wave of pure ecstasy washing over him. He collapsed on top of her, head resting on her shoulder, both still stunned, high on blissful euphoria. Sebastian felt his wife mindlessly tracing circles on his back, her other hand running through his hair. Her eyes were closed, a soft smile decorating her face. She sighed to herself. She looked peaceful.

He smiled to himself. Placing a kiss to her cheek, he adjusted himself, laying his head on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist. He wondered how he managed to get so lucky. Eyes growing heavy, he smiled to himself, mumbling a "love you." So quiet and bashful, she almost didn't catch it.

But she did. Luna smiled, kissing the top of her husband's messy black hair, the comfort of sleep calling to her too.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so I'm a little nervous  
> I haven't written fanfiction in years so I'm a little rusty. I'm hoping to get back into writing for 2020.  
> I've actually had this written since last summer but never had the nerve to post it.  
> I have a few more stories of my oc Luna and Sebastian I'd love to share in the future.


End file.
